World Tournament
by Lady Bulma Ishtar
Summary: New charcters, old chracters, funny pairings and more action coming soon, my first fic, R&R!! [I'm thinking about stopping this fic, no one reads it anymore! >
1. Chapter One

World Tournament  
  
  
  
Chapter One: New Teams  
  
"They seem to be quite good, don't they?" Sarah asked quietly as she leaned over towards Lauren.  
  
".Ha, both of the teams we could beat easily!" Lauren replied as she sighed. They were watching the Bladebreakers versus All Stars in the finals of the American tournament.  
  
"But.I am still confused at why that guy doesn't do anything but just sit there? I thought he was in the Bladesharks before as well, he fought then!" Lauren more asked than stated.  
  
"Which one?" Sarah asked while cocking an eyebrow towards the players that were sitting down doing nothing.  
  
"The one sitting in the corner from the Bladebreakers." Lauren said, her eyes glued to the match.  
  
"Kai.I think or are you talking about the computer freak?" Sarah replied while looking back at Lauren with a confused face.  
  
Lauren glanced back towards Sarah and laughed, "No.not Kenny.he doesn't play anymore remember!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right!" Sarah laughed.  
  
"Hey guys, quit talking and look over there!" Lauren and Sarah turned their heads towards Erica who was pointing to some guys in the crowd. "They are supposed to be The Riots, they seem pretty cute don't you think?" Cushla and Lauren almost sweat dropped.  
  
"I don't think so, they look like a bunch of girls to me!" Cushla said while turning back towards the match. Sarah, Scarlett and Erica were still looking over at the guys when Lauren spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys!" Lauren waved a hand in front of their faces, "That Ray guy just lost!" They turned back to see Ray turn back towards him team.  
  
"Oh.I was kind of rooting for him to win." Scarlett said.  
  
"Oh well!" Erica said cheerfully and turned back towards the guys, "Don't you think that one on the end is cute?"  
  
Cushla cocked an eyebrow at Erica, "What are you talking about?" Erica stared dreamily at one of the guys she was looking at earlier.  
  
Scarlett started to laugh, "Erica has a crush!" she teased. Lauren and Sarah started to laugh.  
  
"No!" Erica turned around suddenly and crossed her arms. "But." she turned back to look, "the one on the end is kinda cute!" she smirked and poked her tongue out. Scarlett sweat dropped as she did so.  
  
"Okay guys, shut up, it's the final round, I want to see who wins!" Lauren snapped as a matter of factly.  
  
Scarlett turned back to face Lauren, "Okay then, who do you want to win?"  
  
"I personally want to Bladebreakers to win but I don't really care either way, they will probably both be at the world tournament in Russia." Lauren said her eyes still glued to the match.  
  
"Okay." Scarlett turned back to the match like everyone else.  
  
"And Max From The Bladebreakers Has Won Against Andrew From The All Stars, Which Has Won The Bladebreakers The American Tournament!!" the host blurted out over the speakers.  
  
"Yey!" Sarah turned towards Lauren who seemed very happy because she was cheering loudly with the rest of the crowd. Sarah sweat dropped at seeing this disturbing scene.  
  
"Lauren calm down!" she said while putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lauren stopped and turned towards Sarah and gave a nervous smile, "Uh, yeah sorry." Scarlett was just sitting in her chair laughing at her. "Arg, shut up!" Lauren said seriously but then began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Cushla asked. Lauren pointed over at Erica who was still staring at the guys. Cushla looked at Erica and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let's go you guys!" Sarah said and walked over towards Erica and grabbed the back of her shirt to pull her up, "Come on day dreamer, we will see them at the tournament!" Scarlett and Cushla started laughing. Lauren just cocked an eyebrow at the scene and began to walk out with everyone.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
"Hey Nick!" Jimmy yelled as he tried to catch up with the rest of his team. "Wait up!" Nick looked back at him and laughed.  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"You still have some ice cream on you face!" Nick replied while walking over towards him. Jimmy wiped it off and then looked back up at Nick. He was the one in the team, which had the most female fans. He was blond and had blue eyes just like his younger brother, Aaron, who was also a member of the team. Jimmy had dark brown hair like Mitch, but he had hazel eyes unlike Mitch who had brown eyes. Nick was 17, the same as Mitch. Aaron was 16 and Jimmy was the youngest from the team, at age 14 and a rookie at the sport.  
  
"Where's Aaron and Mitch?" Jimmy asked looking around a bit until he noticed five girls which seemed rather familiar to him.  
  
"I wouldn't know, but I think they went of to the men's room." Nick replied looking at nothing in particular.  
  
"Hey, Nick, aren't those the Forbidden Fangs?" Jimmy said still looking over at the five girls.  
  
Nick turned around and looked over to where Jimmy was looking. "Yea, I think they are, oh yea, and the one on the end with the violet hair, I think her name is Erica, she was looking at you at lot during the match!" Nick said to Jimmy standing behind him and smirking slightly.  
  
Jimmy spun around and looked up at Nick. "What?!?" he said as he started to blush.  
  
Nick smirked some more, he knew that Jimmy was shy of girls. "Yea, she was looking at you for most of the time." He said calmly. Jimmy turned back around to look at Erica. He looked at the wrong time though because he found himself looking straight at her blue eyes as she was looking at him. She blushed slightly and then turned back to her friends and walked of with them. Jimmy found himself smirking as he watched them all leave.  
  
"Hey Jimmy are you with us??" Jimmy heard Aaron's voice and snapped out of his trance.  
  
He blushed slightly at being caught. "Uh.yeah.sorry." he laughed nervously and walked back over to his team mates.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kai!" Tyson wandered over to Kai, "You wanna come and join us, were going to get some lunch?"  
  
"Hmph!" Kai turned and started to walk away from his team.  
  
Tyson just stared at his retrieving form, "Arg.well fine then Mr. I'm To Good For My Team!" Tyson said slightly too loud as he started to get worked up over it.  
  
"Hey Tyson, don't worry." Tyson heard Ray and turned back slightly to see his grandpa and team standing behind him.  
  
"Yo squirt! You gotta calm down like the river bro!" His grandpa said as he walked over and put his hand on Tyson's shoulder. Max and Kenny sweat dropped at Tyson's grandpa's pathetic attempts at trying to be cool.  
  
"Well then, let's go and get some pizza!" Max cheered to himself as they all, apart from Kai, walked off towards the pizza restaurant.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
"Can we please have a table for five?" Sarah asked politely to the waiter.  
  
"Right this way ladies!" The waiter pointed and started walking towards a table. "And what would you lovely ladies be wanting of our menu this afternoon?" The waiter asked cheerfully as they all sat down at the table he had chosen for them.  
  
"Two large Hawaiian pizzas to share." Erica said smiling sweetly and handing him the menus. The waiter nodded and walked away with the menus.  
  
"Hey guys, look who else has come for lunch." Lauren said looking towards the door. They all turned their heads to see what she was looking at.  
  
"The Riots, hmph!" Cushla stated as she looked back towards her team.  
  
Erica shot her head up suddenly, "Where, is the cute one there as well?" she asked energetically. Everyone fell backwards frowning at how stupid and ditsy Erica could be sometimes.  
  
"And here are your two pizzas ladies, enjoy!" The waiter said as he put the pizzas on the table and walked away from the girls who had just sat back up. Scarlett watched as the Riots walked over to a table and sat down on the other side of the room. She blinked, 'man, that tall blond one is really.shut up Scarlett, he is going to be the enemy.yeah but.no buts.but he is cute!' Scarlett was arguing with herself again, she had a bad habit of doing that regularly.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
"Hey Nick, it looks like I'm not the only one with the secret admirer now!" Jimmy teased as he looked over at the five girls, Nick turned his head slightly. "The blond one on the edge seems to be looking at you a lot!" Nick looked back at the girl and smirked, he watched her blush slightly and turn away back towards her team, 'hmm, maybe so, she isn't that bad either! Well, if you compare her to most others, and the rest of her team!'  
  
[I know that it is dumb so far, it might probably be dumb the whole way through. I know that the characters are a bit different but it will get better, it will get its R-rating later on, but leave a nice review if you leave one, this is my first fic so yeah. ^.^] 


	2. Chapter Two

Sam, this whole fic is already finished! Sorry to burst your bubble but in this fic, it still involves a couple of random pairings for people in the Bladebreakers. I wasn't the only one who wrote this either, my friends helped me. o.0 thanks anyway ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
World Tournament  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Puppy Love  
  
Kai walked in to the restaurant to find his team already sitting down and Tyson already half way through his pizza. He frowned, his team mates could be so piggish sometimes, especially Tyson. He scoffed at bad old memories coming back. He shook his head clear and went to sit down beside Ray, the only one in the team he really respected.  
  
"Hey Kai, do you want some?" Tyson asked as he offered Kai his last piece of pizza with his mouth full. Kai just narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No, I'd rather not." He replied with sarcasm dripping in his voice.  
  
"Er.okay!" Tyson tried to say as he stuffed the last piece in his mouth.  
  
"Hey Dizzi, aren't those the Riots sitting over there, oh, and aren't those the Forbidden Fangs, the all girl team, sitting over there as well?" Kenny said while pointing with his head and typing into his laptop where unfortunately his bitbeast, Dizzi, was stored.  
  
"Yea, I hear that they are going to be at the World Tournament in Russia. The only reason the Forbidden Fangs didn't enter the American Tournament was because they wanted to see who was going to win out of us and the All Stars. They didn't want to ruin it by not letting us verse the All Stars in the finals. I don't know about The Riots though, only that both teams are supposed to be very strong." Dizzi said while Kenny was busy typing in useless data for no one in particular but himself.  
  
"Hmph, we could beat them, they just didn't enter because they were scared of us!" Tyson said while crossing his arms over his chest and giving a quick glance towards both teams, 'the girls from the Forbidden Fangs are quite pretty though'. Kenny just cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Hey, look at Ray, he won't stop looking at the girl from the Forbidden Fangs with the long blond hair! It's like he is in some sort of trance." Max whispered into Tyson's ear.  
  
Tyson looked over at Ray. Max was right, Ray was looking at her and looked as though he was hypnotised or something. He waved a hand in front of Ray's face. "Hello? Anybody there?"  
  
"Er.um.yeah." Ray blushed as he looked back at his team mates. He took one last look as he watched the Forbidden Fangs go out the door and leave. 'Man Ray.get a hold of yourself!' Ray thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
The five girls, Sarah, Scarlett, Cushla, Lauren and Erica were sitting down in the park just talking. Sarah was supposed to be the leader of the group although she didn't really take the role very well, the two which did mostly take that role were either Cushla or Lauren, the bossy ones. Sarah was a pretty girl, they all were, she had hazel eyes and light brown hair that went down just past her shoulders. Scarlett was slightly taller than Sarah and had blue eyes. Her hair was a dark blond colour that went down past her shoulders as well. Cushla was one of the two that liked to take control over the situations, her attitude suited it perfectly. To some people she would act all shy, to others, she was the boss of the situation. She had long blond hair that went down past her waist and had light blue eyes. Lauren was the other bossy one in the group who liked to get her way. She had brown hair that went down past her shoulders, it was longer than Sarah or Scarlett's, but not as long as Cushla's. She had dark brown eyes which when you saw were usually narrowed as she was usually trying to set things straight. Erica was the prettiest of the girls to some people, but, also the bossiest. She was guy obsessed and would drool over them for hours. She had long violet hair, but not as long as Cushla's. She had blue eyes like Cushla though. All the girls were 15 years old and loved to hang out in a group since they were all best friends.  
  
"Hey Cushla." Lauren said as she walked over to her. "You know Ray from the Bladebreakers?"  
  
Cushla cocked an eyebrow as to where this was going. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Oh.nothing really.just that he was looking at you while we were leaving the restaurant."  
  
"So?" Cushla said as she raised an eyebrow. 'I guess he is kinda cute' she thought to herself.  
  
"Okay then.just thought you would want to know because I saw you watching him in his match pretty closely." Lauren replied while smirking slightly in a knowing way.  
  
"Well he is cute, I.." She whispered and blushed a bit.  
  
"Hey you two! Look who's coming this way!" Sarah said to Lauren and Cushla.  
  
"Huh? Who?" Erica said looking around hoping it was that cute guy from the Riots. She frowned when she saw the Bladebreakers coming their way and not the Riots.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
Ray was walking through the park with the rest of his team supposedly for relaxation according to Max. "Hey guys, I can't wait for the tournament in Russia!" Tyson was saying, his hands in his pockets and looking up to the sky.  
  
Ray wasn't really paying attention to what Tyson was saying, he had just noticed that girl again, the pretty one from the Forbidden Fangs, she was just sitting there talking with her friends. 'She looks beautiful, just sitting there, her long blond hair.' CRASH!!!  
  
"Ray! What the hell?" Max, Kenny and Tyson ran over to the Ray who was now lying on the ground. Kai couldn't help it, he had just watched Ray walk straight into a pole, he started to laugh, not a real laugh, more like a snicker. When he stopped, he looked over to where Ray was looking when he walked straight into the pole, sure enough, the Forbidden Fangs were sitting there, actually now, the one with the long blond hair had run over to Ray. One of her team mates, the one with violet hair was following her. He looked at the other three girls and noticed that one of them was trying very hard not to laugh. The other two had their mouths hanging open at the situation. He didn't notice but until now, the one with the longish brown hair was actually really pretty. He watched as she couldn't contain it anymore and started laughing. He looked back over to Ray who was now surrounded by people.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
Cushla sat down next to Ray, she didn't know why, she hadn't even met him before, all she knew was that he was really cute and.and.she liked him already? She had just seen him walk into a pole and blacked out. She looked back at Sarah, Scarlett and Lauren. She noticed Lauren laughing and frowned. She then looked around at everyone else. Tyson, Max and Kenny from his team were fretting over whether he was okay or not, then she looked over to where Kai was standing and saw that he was finding the situation rather funny. She stood up and walked over to Kai with her eyes narrowed, "You find this rather funny?"  
  
"Hmph, yes! He was stupid enough to walk straight into a pole while his attention was on you!" Kai replied while smirking at her.  
  
Cushla blushed slightly at this, not realising that was the reason, and then crouched back down beside Ray, "Is he going to be okay?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Hmmm. yea, I .ugh.think." came Ray's voice. When he opened his eyes, he looked up and saw the blond girl from the Forbidden Fangs looking down at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Your okay!" Cushla hugged him but then suddenly let go at realising what she was doing. She blushed slightly and then walked back over to her team mates. "What?" she asked as they were all staring at her.  
  
Lauren couldn't help but smile, she knew they liked each other, "I don't know why you haven't asked him out yet?" she said while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I never make the first move!" Cushla stated as she crossed her arms.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
Ray stood up and dusted himself off a bit, he thought about what just happened, 'why was she worried about me? She doesn't even know me, yet she hugged me and.' Ray didn't know it, but he was unconsciously walking over to her. "Uh.hi.thanks for back there." He said when he reached her.  
  
She turned around and blushed, "Er.yeah sorry about that!" she said while looking down at the ground and making patterns in the dirt with her feet.  
  
"Um.yeah.I was wondering if maybe you might wanna like go out some time? I mean, I have seen you around before and yeah." he said while slightly blushing himself.  
  
She looked back up at him, "Sure!" she said and smiled.  
  
"Er.um.so what's you name?" Ray asked slightly embarrassed that he didn't even know her name.  
  
She laughed a bit, "Cushla, my name is Cushla!"  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
[Er.I know that this is kinda dumb but it is still cute, I think, :S, my friend insisted on me doing this so yeah, dun be mean with the reviews ^.^] 


	3. Chapter Three

World Tournament  
  
Chapter Three: Festival Awkwardness  
  
"Hey Nick, you know that Erica girl?" Jimmy said while daydreaming.  
  
"Yea, why?" Nick smirked thinking he knew why.  
  
"Er.well I thought that I should maybe ask her out or something?" he said not moving from his position but blushing slightly.  
  
"If you think you should!" Nick replied walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think that tonight would be a good time, they are going to be at the festival."  
  
"Cool!" Jimmy said while jumping up to go and find Aaron and Mitch, "I'd better tell the others to get ready!"  
  
Nick sweat dropped, "The festival isn't until seven, and.it's only 3 in the afternoon." He said.  
  
"Er.um.yeah.I knew that!" Jimmy convinced more himself than Nick and ran out of the room in search of his friends as if he hadn't heard Nick at all. Nick just closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair thinking that he was going to enjoy tonight.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
Cushla heard a knock at the door. She perked her head up and looked at the door for a while before standing up and opening the door. "Oh.hi Ray!" she smiled cheerfully.  
  
Lauren and Sarah walked over to where they were. "Hi Ray!" they chimed at the same time.  
  
"Hi! Um.I was wondering if Cushla wanted to come with me to the festival tonight?" he asked looking at Cushla and smiling.  
  
Cushla blinked a couple of times, before, ".oh.we are already going." Sarah said smiling.  
  
Cushla frowned. "Excuse me for a moment!" Cushla said to Ray smiling sweetly. She grabbed Sarah by the back of her shirt and walked away into the other room.  
  
"What?" Sarah said looking all innocent.  
  
"What? He just asked me out and you had to ruin it by practically saying no for me!" Cushla said and whacked her up the side of her head.  
  
"Hey, calm down, we can ask him if he wants to come with us and bring the rest of his team!" Sarah said after a few moments while rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh fine!" Cushla replied actually liking the sound of everyone going together, 'this is going to be great!' she thought to herself. 'maybe I can set some people up, I haven't done that for ages' she thought smirking to herself evilly while walking out of the room with Sarah.  
  
When they walked back out, Cushla walked up to Ray, "Hey, since we are already going, we were wondering if you wanted to bring the rest of your team and we can all go together!" Cushla said smiling, pushing herself up onto her toes like a little girl would when asking for something.  
  
"Uh.yeah sure!" Ray said, "Meet you all here at 6:30 okay?" Ray said as he gave Cushla a hug and left.  
  
Cushla smiled and then turned around to see Lauren and Sarah smirking at her. "You got him!" Lauren said slyly and walked back into the lounge where Scarlett and Erica were watching T.V.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kai, your coming right?" Ray asked as he looked back to see if Max, Kenny and Tyson were ready.  
  
Kai thought about it for a moment, 'arg.why the hell did I agree to join this stupid team.but on the other hand.if the Forbidden Fangs are going to be their that means that girl with the brown hair will be there!' "Arg, fine.but it better be worth my while!" he replied with a little less sarcasm than he wanted.  
  
"Great!" Max said.  
  
"Let's go guys, and remember we have to pick up the Forbidden Fangs from their hotel room at 6:30." Ray glanced at his watch, "Shit, that's in 5 minutes! Let's hurry guys!" Ray started fretting. Kai just rolled his eyes, he was going to enjoy this, especially if Ray walked into another pole like the other day!  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
"Hey Mitch, where's Aaron and Nick and are you ready yet? We are going to be late!" Jimmy said while running in and out of rooms trying to find his other team mates frantically. What he didn't know was that they were both standing behind Mitch. They all sweat dropped while watching him run around so frantically.  
  
"Er.we are right here." Aaron said slightly scared of Jimmy's actions.  
  
Jimmy stopped in his tracks and turned towards them all, he then fell over at seeing how dumb he was being, "Er.yeah, I knew that!" he said while standing back up.  
  
"Right." Nick stated as a long period of awkward silence began.  
  
"Okay then.let's get going!" Mitch said braking the silence of about 5 minutes. Everyone then nodded quickly and ran out the front door.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
[Okay.I know that this chapter was slightly short and really dumb, but I am still getting there, later on there will be more main characters added! I noe that it has lots of different characters but.My friends insisted. In the mean time if you leave a review make it nice plz, ^.^] 


	4. Chapter Four

[I have been told that I do not do the disclaimer thingys !!! Do I REALLY have too? *sees angry lawyer people come towards her* OK OK I will! Geeze.]  
  
Disclaimer: I own Beyblade!! *gets hit over head with pan* I DON'T own Beyblade o.o;;  
World Tournament  
  
Chapter Four: Festival?  
  
"Okay.Ray, can you go up and get the girls?" Tyson asked as he wasn't really one to rely on, especially around girls.  
  
"Yeah sure!" Ray said as he jumped out of the personal Bladebreakers bus.  
  
As he was walking down the halls he didn't notice and literally bumped into Scarlett almost making her fall over.  
  
"Oh hi Ray!" she said cheerfully while regaining her balance.  
  
"Hi, um.are you guys all ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just go get everyone okay?" She said as she started to walk towards her room. "Just wait here, I'll be right back!"  
  
"Okay." Ray just stood there for what seemed like hours but was only about five minutes. He perked his head up as he heard some laughing and saw all the five girls walking towards him.  
  
"Hi Ray!" Cushla said as she walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Okay then.come on guys let's get going, we don't want to be late!" Lauren said as she walked up to them from behind.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
The Riots stepped of the bus they caught and walked into the grounds were the festival was supposed to be held.  
  
"What the hell?" Mitch said as he looked around in confusion.  
  
"Okay then." Nick said confused as he looked around. They were all looking at an empty field.  
  
"Hey guys, weren't we supposed to be going to a festival?" Jimmy asked thinking they had just made a wrong turn or something.  
  
"Hey guys, the bus is already gone so we have to walk or.or.walk home?" Aaron said slightly wavy like.  
  
"Oh great! .Why don't we just sit down for a while and see if anyone else turns up?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Yeah okay." Jimmy said as he joined Aaron and sat down leaning against a tree trunk. 'looks like I won't be able to see Erica and ask her' he thought sadly.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
Ray climbed up into the bus and helped Cushla in. he went and sat down with Cushla beside him and watched as the others came in and sat down. Sarah went and sat down beside Scarlett and Erica sat down in an empty seat. Lauren climbed into the bus and looked around, 'sit beside Kenny, Kai or Erica?' She decided to sit down beside Erica in the end.  
  
"Hey Lauren! I hope those Riot guys are there, don't you?" Erica said all excited.  
  
Lauren just cocked an eyebrow at her and said, "Yeah.um.okay whatever."  
  
"Well I do, that guy, what's his name, I think it's Jimmy or something, well, anyway, he was really cute don't you think so? Anyway I wonder if I should ask him out or not, you know like he is soooo cute and all..." Erica started saying but Lauren didn't really pay any attention to it, Erica was like this all the time, talking about guys' non-stop.  
  
Lauren looked around the bus, Cushla and Ray were talking, about what she couldn't tell. She saw Sarah and Scarlett giggling over something else. Max and Tyson were comparing their beyblades to each other, Kenny was typing into his laptop and Kai.well.he wasn't doing anything. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll be right back Erica!"  
  
"But.Lauren? Do you think I should?"  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Lauren said as she got up and walked over and sat down beside Kai.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lauren." She said.  
  
Kai opened one of his eyes and looked at her, it was the girl he was looking at earlier in the park, "Hmph, Kai." He replied.  
  
"I know, you seem pretty bored though!" she said looking at him.  
  
"Hmph, well when your surrounded by stupid bakas all day you don't really get to do anything worthwhile!" he said and opened his eyes to get a proper look at her then turned his focus back to the front.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Lauren said looking over at Erica for a quick reminder to herself. She sighed and sat back in the chair and closed her eyes.  
  
Kai looked over at her for a second, 'so her name is Lauren' he smirked slightly. Yes she was pretty but.he would be damned if he was going to make a first move or anything. 'maybe she will?' he wondered, 'I mean, she did come over and talk to me!' he thought to himself while looking at her.  
  
It was at that moment when she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and then smiled.  
  
"Hey Lauren, do you think I should, I mean, well." Erica started from behind her. She had moved to the seat behind Kai and her.  
  
"Arg shut up, yes fine, whatever!" Lauren said frowning at Erica.  
  
Kai smirked, she was bossy, she had an attitude to her just as he had heard from Max and Tyson talking.  
  
Erica had a blank face, but then smiled widely, "Cool thanks!" she said as she hopped back to her seat.  
  
"I see what you mean." Kai stated to Lauren. She smiled and laughed slightly. "Yeah."  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
Nick opened his eyes when he heard a bus approaching. He watched as his team mates all sat up when they noticed it too.  
  
"Hmm, someone else wanting to get to the festival probably!" Jimmy smirked.  
  
They were right, they saw four people get off the bus and look around just as confused as they were when they first got here. They watched as they approached them, "Excuse me?" a girl with pink hair asked politely.  
  
"Looking for the festival?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Yes.now do you know were it is?" the tall one with his black hair tied back said and looked like he was getting impatient.  
  
"Er, no. We were about as confused as you were!" Mitch answered.  
  
"Okay then, quit wasting my time!" the tall one said and with that began to walk off.  
  
The short one with green hair walked up towards them, "Don't worry about him, he is our team leader and has a bit of a short temper!" he whispered quietly to them.  
  
"Kevin! I heard that!" the tall one yelled and stormed back towards them.  
  
Kevin stood back and held his ground, "And? It's true!" he said standing still.  
  
"Arg, Kevin we don't have time for this!" he said.  
  
"Lee, we kinda do, the festival isn't here." The girl with pink hair said stepping in between the two.  
  
Lee looked over at her and nodded, "Well then, since we have all night, why don't we do some training or so Mariah?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure! Where's Gary?" Mariah said looking around.  
  
The Riots just sat back and watched this wondering who these people were until everyone stopped what they were doing because another bus had arrived.  
  
~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~  
  
Scarlett felt the bus stop and she looked out the window. "Hey guys, why isn't there anything out there?" she asked noticing a few people standing over beside a tree. "Apart from.one.two.three..eight people?" she stated to herself.  
  
"I'll just go check!" Cushla stood up and got off the bus.to find nothing, "Huh?"  
  
"Looking for the festival?" a pink haired girl came up to her and asked.  
  
"Uh yeah, hang on!" Cushla jumped back onto the bus, "Hey come on guys, there are some people out here!" she said stepping off the bus once again. she watched as one by one Sarah, Scarlett, Lauren, Kai, Erica, Tyson, Max, Kenny and finally Ray got off.  
  
Cushla turned around to see the pink haired girl looking rather stunned, "Ray?" the girl questioned rather quietly as he came up and stood next to Cushla and took hold of her hand.  
  
[I know that this still isn't that good, but I thought I'd leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger, =P. What will happen with Ray, Mariah and Cushla? Leave a nice review if you leave one please . ^.^] 


	5. Sorry Sorry Sorry!

Hiyaz.  
  
I know that I haven't updated for sooooo long on ANY of my fics but I promise you that I will be from now on. (AND I'M SORRY) (Don't kill me? o0;;;)  
  
I havn't been able to update any fics because all of my fics were on my laptop when I had problems with it. I had to take it to get fixed up and the stupid people deleted EVERYTHING off my laptop ! So I had to re- write everything again and then my laptop still had problems and they deleted everything again -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
I know it isn't that much of an excuse. But I will be updating again, I just got my laptop back and I will start tonight with re-writing my fics AGAIN tonight! -.-; It shouldn't take too long at all because I almost know them by heart! ^.~ (Also another note, you people must think I am pathetic with how much I wrote for the prologue of "Midnight Swim", but the actual chapters are much MUCH longer and I was going to update the day after. ._.;;;; And it was only short to leave it on that cliffhanger..) Okay okay, enough of me going on and on about nothing you really want to know about.  
  
I WILL update! I WILL make you all proud! I WILL finish these fics! I WILL.o0;;;;;;;;; okay okay, I will go write now *starts typing* You won't have to wait much longer =O! I'll be back.  
  
Bulma~ 


End file.
